


To Hear and See You Again

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Peggy stares at the intercom where Steve's voice had once been coming through.





	To Hear and See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo square, _communication suddenly cutoff_ on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card.

Peggy stared at the radio as it crackled mockingly with static where Steve's voice had once been coming through strong before he suddenly went silent.

"Steve? Steve? Are you there?"

Silence and crackling static is her only answer as she keeps trying to raise him on the radio. She works with every channel that she knows of and has access to, desperate to raise him and hear that her friend is still alive.

"Peggy?"

A gloved hand gently takes her wrist and leads her away from the room as soldiers finish securing the Hydra base. She doesn't want to believe that he's gone as life forces her to move on.

 

Years later:

"Peggy?"

She opens her eyes to see him and smiles gently, her old heart filled with warmth at the sight of his smile; she reaches out towards him.

"Hello, Steve. I do believe you're late."


End file.
